Yunho's Revenge
by xiachky
Summary: Karena permintaan kedua orang tua yang merupakan petinggi kampus, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang muak satu sama lain harus kembali bertemu. Awalnya Yunho menolak, tapi ide balas dendam begitu saja melintas dipikirannya. DBSK FANFIC. YUNJAE?
1. Chapter 1

**Yunho's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin** K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Karena permintaan kedua orang tua yang merupakan petinggi kampus, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang muak satu sama lain harus kembali bertemu. Awalnya Yunho menolak, tapi ide balas dendam begitu saja melintas dipikirannya.

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

_._

_._

**02.00 PM**

**Japanese Culture and Language, Korea International University**

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?" teriak Yunho geram. "Gak pernah lihat orang ganteng ya makanya ngeliatinnya sampai kayak gitu? HAH?"

Seketika itu juga para mahasiswa yang tengah berdiri atau sekedar nangkring di koridor kampus yang kini tengah dilewati oleh Yunho dan Yoochun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Yunho dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Yunho.."

"APA?" Yunho menatap berang Yoochun yang berusaha menegurnya dan menghempaskan tangan Yoochun yang tadi sempat mendarat dibahunya. "MEREKA MEMBICARAKANKU! AKU TIDAK BISA TINGGAL DIAM!"

"T-tapi.."

"KALAU KAU MASIH MEMANGGILKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU!" ancam Yunho ngeri dan meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian di koridor dengan wajah pongo.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahin Yunho sih.." gumam Yoochun pasrah.

.

.

"_**Eh, aku dengar katanya Yunho-oppa naksir sama Jaejoong-oppa, ya? Terus dicampakkin? Ya ampun, kasihan banget.."**_

"_**Masa iya? Yunho-oppa naksir sama cowok? AAAAA!"**_

"_**Tapi Jaejoong-oppa emang cakep sih, mau dibilang ganteng bisa, cantik juga bisa. Pantes aja Yunho-oppa sampe naksir gitu."**_

"_**Terus ditolak sama Jaejoong-hyung? Ya iyalah, sekalipun dia gay mana mau dia sama laki-laki berandal macem Jung Yunho itu!"**_

BLAM!

"Kalau kalian masih tidak bisa menutup mulut kalian, lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari universitas ini atau di _drop-out_ secara tidak hormat." Ujar Yunho datar setibanya ia di kelas.

"Yunho kau dipanggil oleh—KALI INI AKU BICARA SERIUS JANGAN MARAH DULU!" teriak Yoochun yang baru sampai kelas ketika Yunho hendak melempar tasnya.

Yunho membuang muka malas, Yoochun pasang tampang was-was, sedangkan anak-anak di kelas sibuk mengunci mulut mereka. Mereka tidak mau mati muda, mereka belum menikah.

"Siapa yang berani memanggilku memangnya?" tanya Yunho cuek.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahmu!"

"MWO?" Yunho yang terkejut hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. "Untuk apa dia memanggilku?"

Yoochun menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi menganga melihat tingkah Yunho, "aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya ayahmu memanggilku dan menyuruhku mencarimu sambil marah-marah, aku tidak tahu kenapa! Hari ini aku se—YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku lagi dalam bahaya!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari kencang dengan menggendong Yoochun dengan _bridal style_.

Suit suit ~

.

.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada acara jadi tidak bisa makan malam denganmu. Mungkin lain waktu saja." Tolak Jaejoong sambil menepuk kepala gadis di hadapannya. "Tapi terima kasih untuk cokelatnya, aku suka sekali."

Gadis di hadapan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, Jaejoong bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau ia sedang menahan tangis. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Asalkan oppa senang aku juga senang!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi." Gadis itu berlari sejauh mungkin dari Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memandang kosong cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan aku suka cokelat, cih."

"Kalau kau tidak suka untukku saja, hyung. Itu cokelat putih, mahal lho. Jarang-jarang ada wanita yang rela menguras uangnya untuk membeli cokelat merek itu, udah gitu ditolak lagi. Kasian sekali.." ujar Changmin tiba-tiba sambil meraih cokelat itu dan memakannya.

"Buatmu saja, aku tidak suka."

"Bukannya tidak suka, tapi kau mengharap Jung Yunho yang memberikannya padamu,'kan? Akui saja—AW! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU?" teriak Changmin sambil memandang Jaejoong penuh dendam.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA BEDEBAH ITU LAGI!" ketus Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih merutukinya.

"Hih, aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Gitu doang marah!" gerutu Changmin sambil menggigit kasar cokelatnya.

"Jaejoong-hyung! Jaejoong-hyung!" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Junsu sedang berdiri terengah-engah di depannya. "Kau dipanggil oleh ayahmu!"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Katanya dia mau membicarakan suatu hal penting, ini menyangkut hidup matinya seluruh fasilitasmu, hyung!" jawab Junsu sesuai dengan perintah ayah Jaejoong.

Changmin yang mendengarkan sejak tadi hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Hidup matinya fasilitas?"

_Kartu kredit, apartemen, mobil mewah_. Oh, Changmin mengerti.

"Katanya kalau kau tidak datang dalam hitungan ketiga, kau tidak akan bisa hidup enak!" timpal Junsu lagi sambil sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu malas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tak lama kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin dengan langkah bos. "Katakan padanya kalau aku tidak—"

"**KIM JAEJOONG! DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA KAU TIDAK SAMPAI KE RUANGANKU KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!"** teriak suara Mr. Kim entah dari mana, berhasil menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

"**SATU..."** Jaejoong masih diam di tempatnya.

"**DUA..."** sepertinya otaknya yang lamban itu baru mencerna informasi yang diberikan Junsu.

"**TI..."**

"IYA AKU SEGERA KESANA AYAH!"

Dan Jaejoong kembali menggunakan ilmu melarikan dirinya yang paling ia banggakan sepanjang masa tersebut.

.

.

"AKU DATANG, AYAH!" Yunho segera menerobos masuk ruang rektor dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bingung ketika melihat beberapa petinggi universitas memandanginya dengan cengo. "Ada apa?"

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Jung menunjuk Yoochun yang masih digendong oleh Yunho dengan _bridal style_. "Oh, maaf!" Yunho segera melepas gendongannya terhadap Yoochun dan membiarkan Yoochun jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai.

BRUGH

Yoochun cengo sebentar.

"ADAWWWWWW!"

Reaksinya lelet, ah.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku kesini?" tanya Yunho sok sopan, sementara penampilannya benar-benar jauh dari kata sopan. Rambut berantakan, ikat kepala kumel, rompi bahan jeans tanpa lengan, kaos dan celana jeans dengan warna pudar yang sobek-sobek.

Mr. Jung hanya mengurut dahinya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho, "kampus kita akan kedatangan tamu besar dari Jepang, ayah memutuskan untuk mengutus Yunho sebagai mahasiswa teladan yang akan membantu tamu dari Jepang tersebut selama ia berada di Korea."

Hening. Yunho masih berusaha mencerna perkataan ayahnya.

Satu menit berlalu...

"APA? APA KAU BILANG BARUSAN?"

PLAK

"APA AKU TEMANMU, HAH?" Mr. Jung menghajar Yunho sampai Yunho nyusruk di dekat pintu ruangan. "Sopan sedikit, aku ini ayahmu!"

"I-iya, ayah.." Yunho terisak mengelus pipinya yang lebam sambil susah payah mencoba untuk duduk.

"AYAH!"

BLAM

"Ada apa, ayah? Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan? Ada apa? ADA APA, AYAH?" teriak Jaejoong gak santai. Dibelakangnya ada Junsu dan Changmin dengan tampang kusut, sepertinya mereka baru saja jadi korban penyeretan Jaejoong.

"Tenang dulu, Joongie.." Mr. Kim mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Pemilik universitas Tokyo akan melakukan kunjungan ke kampus kita beberapa hari lagi, dan kita harus menjamunya dengan baik. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, kalian harus melayani beliau selama ia berada di Korea ini."

"Baiklah, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi tunggu.. Kalian? Maksud ayah ada siapa saja yang akan menjadi partnerku nanti?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Partnermu hanya satu, dan dia juga ada di ruangan ini.."

"Siapa, ayah? Junsu-kah? Atau Changmin?"

"Itu.."

Jaejoong memandang ke sudut ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"H-hai.." sapa Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya setengah sadar.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika yakin kalau laki-laki yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan sekarat itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"A-ayah, aku harus kerja sama dengan makhluk itu?" tanya Jaejoong horor, sedangkan ayahnya dan Mr. Jung hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Apa.."

Yunho yang sepertinya sudah melewati sakaratul maut (?) langsung berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan para petinggi universitas. "Jadi.. Aku punya partner, syukurlah.."

"Iya, dia Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi partnermu nanti.." jawab Mr. Jung tenang, Yunho hanya ber-oh-ria.

Hening.

"Apa katamu barusan? Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho berusaha memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya—YA! BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG—"

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Jung Yunho?"

"PARTNER?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya ambruk di atas lantai begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**This is the sequel of Jaejoong's Revenge. This is chaptered, so i hope y'all will be patiently waiting for the second chapter. Mind to read and review?**

**The continuation of this fic is up to readers, thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**06.00 PM**

**Room 112, Seoul Hospital**

Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati seorang lelaki tampan kini tengah memegangi tangannya erat dan ia sedang tertidur, sepertinya ia kelelahan karena menungguinya sadar.

Oh, dia juga baru sadar kalau ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan _VVIP_ rumah sakit. Loh, ada apa?

"Hmm.. Joongie sudah bangun?" lelaki yang tadi tertidur itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Jaejoong sudah sadar.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya menaikkan alis kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku Jung Yunho, kekasihmu. Kau lupa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada miris.

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Jaejoong membeku saat itu juga.

.

.

**Yunho's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin** K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Karena permintaan kedua orang tua yang merupakan petinggi kampus, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang muak satu sama lain harus kembali bertemu. Awalnya Yunho menolak, tapi ide balas dendam begitu saja melintas dipikirannya.

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

_._

_._

_"Kim Jaejoong?"_

_"Jung Yunho?"_

_"PARTNER?"_

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Mr. Jung dan juga Mr. Kim langsung saja menghampiri kedua anak mereka, sementara Yunho sudah mulai sadar tetapi Jaejoong masih tidak sadarkan diri juga sudah ditunggui selama beberapa menit._

_Jadi orang-orang yang khawatir tingkat dewa di ruang rektorat ini segera memutuskan untuk membawa tokoh utama kedua kita ini ke rumah sakit. Lebay dikit boleh lah. Toh MUI belum bikin ulah._

.

.

**04.00 PM**

**Canteen, Seoul Hospital**

BRAK! Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kantin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si _Jung senior_ itu," sungut Yunho sambil meletakkan kasar kaleng sodanya dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja kantin tersebut.

Yoochun memandangi Yunho dengan pandangan aneh, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Yunho sengak, ia meneguk sodanya."Aaah, segarnya."

"Memangnya ayahmu kenapa, Yun?" tanya Yoochun polos. Yunho melempar kotak tisu tepat di jidat Yoochun.

"KAU ITU PURA-PURA GAK TAHU ATAU EMANG GAK TAHU ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN EMANG BODOH?" semprot Yunho kesal. "Ya karena masalah si Jaejoong itu, lah! Kenapa aku harus jadi _partner_ bareng dia? Lihat saja, belum mulai jadi _partner_ aja udah bikin gara-gara!"

"Masa karena itu—" Yoochun langsung menghentikan perkataannya ketika Yunho memandanginya seperti **_'lanjutkan-omong-kosongmu-atau-ku-pangkas-jidatmu-sekarang!'_**.

"Aku itu benci sekali dengan yang namanya Kim Jaejoong!" geram Yunho sambil meremukkan kaleng sodanya yang habis. Yoochun mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia itu sok cantik padahal emang cantik!" sambung Yunho lagi, Yoochun ikut mengangguk. "Eh?"

"DAN DIA SUDAH MEREBUT _FIRST KISS_-KU! TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN! IA HARUS DIHANCURKAN! RAWR!" Yunho membanting kaleng soda tersebut, masih geram. Sementara Yoochun ketiduran.

"WOY!"

Sekali hentak saja bisa membuat Yoochun kembali duduk tegak. "Siap, bos! _Anything problem_?"

"ARGH!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau ini kapan sih bisa diharapkan.. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku ini.."

"Oh, jadi kau benci Jaejoong karena insiden waktu itu?" tanya Yoochun—yang baru mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Yunho mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu sih—"

"Hey! Kalian!" Changmin mendadak datang dan mengambil roti milik Yunho yang belum disentuh sama sekali dan memakannya sampai habis. Yunho dan Yoochun melongo.

"Kenapa kau berlari secepat itu, Min!" keluh Junsu sambil sibuk mengatur nafasnya. "Ah, kalian! Aku sudah dapat kabar dari dokter kalau Jaejoong-hyung sudah sadar. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Yoochun penasaran, Yunho hanya buang muka tidak mau peduli. Buat apa, pikirnya. Toh kalaupun ia tahu keadaan Jaejoong tidak akan menghasilkan uang.

"Dia insomnia temporer!"

Krik krik krik

Hening.

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar itu, "jadi dia cuma ketiduran gitu?"

**_Insomnia ketiduran? Well..._**

Junsu menggeleng kuat dan menggetok kepala Yoochun kuat. "Orang dia hilang ingatan! Masa ketiduran! Dasar bodoh!"

Yoochun hening, Yunho melongo, Changmin masih dengan rotinya yang ketiga.

"ITU AMNESIA BODOH!"

Dan Yoochun pun menerjang Junsu dari bagian depan dan kemudian disusul oleh Yunho dan GOL!

Krik.

Abaikan.

"Oh, maaf. Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahukan saja, kami pamit!" ujar Junsu setelah babak belur dibuat oleh Yoochun, dan Changmin pergi dengan semua cemilan yang baru saja Yoochun dan Yunho beli.

"Sialan, si _gigantisme_ itu bawa semua cemilan kita!" gerutu Yoochun sambil membuang sampah bekas plastik roti Changmin.

"Lagipula untuk apa juga mereka datang memberitahukan keadaan si Jaejoong itu, memangnya aku akan peduli dan menangisinya apa. _No way_!" Yunho menguap malas.

"Eh, tadi kata si bohay itu apa? Jaejoong amnesia?" ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Ho'oh."

"Kau bisa melancarkan ajang balas dendammu, Yun! Manfaatkan dia selagi ia masih amnesia! Buat dia merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan!" ujar Yoochun berapi-api. Yunho ngeri. Muka Yoochun serem banget.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tertarik ia duduk tegak. "Tapi bagaimana?"

"Sini! _Psst psst psst_!"

.

.

_And the story begin!_

.

.

Disinilah Yunho sekarang. Tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung yang semakin membuatnya lucu.

"Kau, pacarku?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Sementara Yunho mengangguk mantap. "Iya aku pacarmu, lupa yah?" dan jari-jari Yunho tergerak untuk mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, kalau saja Yunho bisa lihat bahwa wajah Jaejoong sudah semerah tomat.

"Kau melupakanku, sayang? Uh.. Aku sedih." Ujar Yunho dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, "kalau begitu tak apa. Aku mau pergi, ternyata kekasihku sendiri tidak mengenaliku. Hiks. Sampai jumpa.."

"Eit!" Jaejoong dengan gesit lompat dari tempat tidur sambil membawa infusannya ke tempat Yunho. "Jangan pergi, iya aku percaya kau itu kekasihku."

Yang membuat Yunho terkejut adalah ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan lehernya. Hangat. Tapi ia masih konsisten dengan tujuan awalnya.

Ia mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Jaejoong. "Ne_, i love you so much_."

Yunho dengan _evil grin_-nya sementara Jaejoong dengan muka merah seperti tomat.

"_I-i love you too_, Yunho.."

Yunho nyengir, tetapi wajahnya kembali sok sedih. "Kau panggil aku apa barusan, Yunho?"

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan memandang Yunho dengan raut sedihnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Namamu Yunho, bukan?"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "kau tidak pernah memanggilku Yunho. Tapi Yunnie. Kau benar-benar melupakanku, sudahlah!" Yunho berniat meninggalkan Jaejoong tapi tangannya langsung ditarik.

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa.. Jangan pergi_. I love you, my Yunnie.._" ujar Jaejoong dan kembali memeluk Yunho.

Yunho nyengir kuadrat. Tanduk tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya dan garpu _devil_ sudah berada di tangannya.

**_Rasakan kau, Kim Jaejoong. Akan kubuat kau menderita seperti yang kurasakan! HAHAHAHAHA!_**

.

.

**TBC! Or end...**

**I'm sorry for long time no update D: **

**This is the second chap, please patiently wait for the next update! Mind to read and review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yunho's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin** K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Karena permintaan kedua orang tua yang merupakan petinggi kampus, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang muak satu sama lain harus kembali bertemu. Awalnya Yunho menolak, tapi ide balas dendam begitu saja melintas dipikirannya.

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

_._

**.**

**11.00 AM**

**Canteen, Korea International University**

"Suit suit~ pacarnya Jaejoongie datang.."

Yunho langsung menjambak kepala Yoochun dan mendaratkannya ke atas meja kantin dengan kecepatan cahaya, yang menghasilkan benjolan besar di dahi lebar Yoochun yang seperti lapangan sepak bola. "Siapa yang kau panggil pacarnya Jaejoongie, huh!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau.. Kau itu kan Yunnie-nya Jaejoongie.." cengir Yoochun, cengirannya menghilang begitu saja ketika merasakan aura-aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Yunho. "Bercanda.."

Yunho membuang muka malas dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja sambil menenggak sekaleng soda dengan sengak. "Si Jaejoong kecebong itu bodoh sekali, ya."

"Itu karena dia amnesia, makanya dia tidak mengenalimu, bodoh. Kalau ingatannya sudah kembali pasti dia tidak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu barang radius 900 kilometer sekalipun!" tutur Yoochun sambil mencomot kue keringnya.

Yunho memandang Yoochun ragu, berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga.. Kata bocah bohay itu manusia itu kan amnesia temporer, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali sementara aku belum balas dendam bagaimana?"

Yoochun meminum habis botol minumnya, "ya maka dari itu kau lancarkan aksi balas dendammu secepat mungkin! Sebelum dia sadar, lebih cepat lebih baik! Badan aja gede, gitu doang ga ngerti!"

"YA!" Yunho melotot. "Baiklah.. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

"JADI SAMPAI SEKARANG KAU BELUM TAHU BAGAIMANA CARANYA? KAU INI NIAT BALAS DENDAM GAK SIH? HAAAAAAAH?" semprot Yoochun emosi. Yunho menutup kedua telinganya.

"...jadi bagaimana."

"ADUH OM INI LU DIDIK ANAK LU PAKE APAAN SIH KOK BEGO BANGET!" teriak Yoochun sambil menggampar Yunho frustasi. "Kau kurang berguru padaku sih!"

Yunho cemberut. Sementara Yoochun memberi isyarat untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Psst.. psst.. psstt.."

Yunho nyengir.

"_**Muehehehe, Kim Jaejoong.. Sebentar lagi... Tunggu saja..!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**01.30 PM**

**Room 112, Seoul Hospital**

"Ah, Yunnie! Kau sudah datang!" seru Jaejoong senang sambil memeluk Yunho yang langsung dibalas pelukan dan kecupan hangat Yunho.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sayang.. Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada disini?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil menciumi telinga Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Hmmh~" Jaejoong melenguh dengan sensasi yang Yunho berikan. "A-aku~ menunggumu kembali-hh~"

Yunho tersenyum setan, ia mengigit ujung hidung Jaejoong dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu kau jadi anak baik selama aku tidak ada disini, hm?"

"Ne~" Jaejoong tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya masih memeluk Yunho tanpa niat sedikitpun ingin melepaskan Yunho dari dirinya. "Aku sayang Yunnie~~"

"Aku juga," jawab Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong. "Makan siangnya sudah dimakan, Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Joongie belum makan~ tunggu Yunnie datang dan menyuapi Joongie~"

Yunho tertawa kecil, "anak nakal.. Kalau begitu biar aku suapi, mau ya?"

"Ung!" sahut Jaejoong sambil mengangguk semangat. "Umm, tapi Yunnie sedang apa? Katanya mau nyuapin Joongie.. Tapi kok malah dimakan sendiri saja?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. "Ini juga mau nyuapin Jaejoong kok, begini.."

Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong dan berada di atas Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat hingga Yunho menindih tubuhnya dan meminta Jaejoong untuk membukanya.

Yunho menyuapi bubur tersebut dengan mulutnya sendiri, itu intinya.

Sementara Yunho yakin Jaejoong sudah menelan bubur yang baru saja ia berikan tersebut, lidah Yunho mulai bergerilya dalam mulut Jaejoong, dan tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas pun bergerilya ke dalam celana rumah sakit yang Jaejoong kenakan.

_**Shit. I can't stop this!**_

"Ngghh~~ Yunnie~~"

_**BERHENTI JUNG YUNHO!**_

Jaejoong memandang Yunho kecewa ketika Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Yunnie.. Joongie mau disuapin lagi.."

Yunho mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kalut. _'Sial, kenapa aku bisa kebablasan seperti itu tadi.. Haaaah.. Bahaya, ini bahaya..'_

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung jaket Yunho dan menyandarkan diri di dada bidang Yunho. "Joongie mau lagi.."

_**...MAU LAGI?**_

"No, baby~ besok lagi, kay?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang aku suapin beneran, ya~"

"Ung! Tapi besok janji ya, besok harus lebih dari ini!" ujar Jaejoong semangat. Yunho melotot, tapi kemudian hanya meringis.

"Iya, besok lebih.."

_**JUNG YUNHO KAU GILA! AAAAAAAARGH!**_

.

.

**06.00 PM**

**Doctor's Room, Seoul Hospital**

"Jadi sebenarnya kapan hyung kami bisa pulih lagi ingatannya, dok?" tanya Changmin. "Dia hanya pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu beberapa jam tetapi sepertinya kenapa separah itu sampai amnesia segala?"

"Dengar, Changmin. Di dunia ini hal-hal sepele itu kadang yang membuat masalah besar.. Jaejoong pingsan di tempat yang tidak strategis, ia pingsan dan jatuh tepat dengan posisi kepala duluan dan membentur kaki kursi yang agak tajam." Tutur dokter tersebut panjang lebar.

"...tidak masuk akal."

"Kalau begitu mau kupraktekkan biar kau jadi sama dengan Jaejoong?" tanya dokter itu kesal, kemampuannya diragukan!

"WEGAH!" tolak Changmin mentah-mentah. "Jadi bagaimana untuk memulihkannya?"

"Untuk amnesia temporer seperti ini, biasanya dari dalam diri pasien sendiri terjadi pemulihan alami dalam waktu tidak terlalu panjang. Mungkin saja besok Jaejoong sudah bisa mengingat sedikit dari apa yang ia ingat." Jawab dokter tersebut.

"Kalau ia tidak ingat juga bagaimana?" tanya Changmin sinis sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Kita taruhan goceng-goceng, mau?"

'_Goceng-goceng?'_ batin Changmin. _'Boleh juga sih buat nambah-nambah modal buat beli momogi.'_

"Oke, _deal_. Goceng-goceng!"

Dan keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

Kok nista sih.

.

.

**5 hari kemudian..**

**09.00 AM**

**Japanese Culture and Language, Korea International University**

"Sial, kalau gak gara-gara senior Kim itu amnesia gak bakal aku repot begini!" gerutu sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan perawakan tinggi yang kini berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan sekumpulan _file_ di tangannya.

"Jangan ngomel-ngomel mulu, hyung.. Toh salah hyung sendiri kenapa waktu itu hyung mau lewat depan kantor rektor. Kan hyung tahu sendiri selama senior Kim di rumah sakit Mr. Kim selalu nongkrong dengan wajah frustasi depan kantornya, sudah ramai juga katanya kalau Mr. Kim suka tiba-tiba histeris sendiri." Sahut lelaki dengan hidung lucu yang berjalan di sampingnya panjang lebar.

"Seobie, please jangan bikin hyung makin pusing." Balas lelaki pertama itu malas. "Kita masih ada rapat setelah meminta tanda tangan untuk semua proposal ini!"

Lelaki yang di panggil Seobie itu menghela nafas panjang. "Doojoon-hyung, aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Toh aku ini yang mengatur semua jadwalnya, tidak usah mengingatkan!"

"Terserah terserah! Pokoknya kalau senior Kim dan senior Jung muncul di hadapanku, akan habis mereka! Rawr!" geram Doojoon emosi sambil terus berjalan sendiri.

"Hyung! Ruangannya disini!"

Doojoon berbalik dan mendapati partner nya berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. "AISH, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI TEMPATNYA DISITU?"

.

.

**07.00 PM**

**Room 112, Seoul Hospital**

_Cantik, mata bulat yang lucu, bibir merah yang menawan, dan kulit selembut sutra.. Oh, kekasihku.._

Yunho melotot, _'lelucon apa yang baru saja kau katakan barusan, Jung Yunho!'_

"Yunniee~~ kenapa bengong disitu? Joongie mau makan~" panggil Jaejoong manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Yunnie kok jahat sih dari tadi Joongie panggilin nggak nyaut!"

"Maaf, sayang.. Gak lagi-lagi, oke?" ujar Yunho sambil mengecup tangan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya tadi Yunnie lagi mikirin apa sampai segitunya? Hayo mikirin apa~!" selidik Jaejoong sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "memangnya apa lagi yang aku pikirkan kecuali Joongie, hm?"

"Yunnie gombal!" sahut Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu suapin Joongie. Joongie lapar~~" perintah Jaejoong dengan manja. "Suapin Joongie~"

"Nde~"

Dan begitulah, semenjak hari pertama Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong dengan cara spesial, Yunho benar-benar tenggelam dalam akan sensasi yang ia terima dari Jaejoong. Dan itu juga yang membuat Yunho makin sulit mengontrol dirinya untuk memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya, oh~

.

.

**12.30 PM**

**Unknown Street, Seoul**

"Hey, bohay!"

Junsu menengok dan mendapati Yoochun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku jarang sekali melihatmu sekarang ini, kemana saja?"

Junsu menaikkan alisnya, "memangnya apa pedulimu? Kau menyukaiku ya?"

Yoochun melotot. "Pedean banget!"

"Lagian, ngapain nanya-nanya. Sok akrab banget."

'_Ish, anak ini.. Sabar Yoochun, sabar..'_

"Temani aku makan di kafe itu, yuk! Ayo!" ajak Yoochun tiba-tiba sambil menggeret tangan Junsu ke kafe yang baru saja ditunjuknya. Seolah mengabaikan Junsu yang meronta minta dilepaskan.

'_Muehehehe, lihat saja bocah ini pasti akan jadi milikku~'_

.

.

**06.00 AM**

**Room 112, Seoul Hospital**

Jaejoong terbangun ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang menyusup dari tirai kamarnya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dan mengerang pelan. _Uh~ kenapa aku ada disini?_

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah nafas yang menerpa hangat tengkuknya dan dengkuran halus dari atas kepalanya, ia baru menyadari selama tadi malam ia tidur dengan dipeluk seseorang.

Tapi siapa..

Jaejoong menengadah dan mendapatkan Yunho tengah tertidur dengan damai sambil memeluknya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Yunho dengan sayang, lelaki di hadapannya ini memang sangat tampan. Chu~ Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho.

Tapi kemudian Jaejoong mengernyitkan kepalanya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berputar. Ia memejamkan matanya, sakit sekali.

Memori-memori Jaejoong yang terdahulu seketika itu juga berputar dalam kepalanya seperti tontonan bioskop, mulai dari keluarganya, teman-teman masa kecilnya, kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini dan.. Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan Yunho masih tertidur sambil memeluknya.

Ia membulatkan matanya, "ja-jadi.. Selama ini.. Aku dan Yunho... !"

.

.

.

**06.10 AM**

**Canteen, Seoul Hospital**

"Ah, dokter Jang!" sapa Changmin. "Selamat pagi."

"Changmin, tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah datang ke rumah sakit?" tanya dokter Jang. "Aku baru saja mau ke kamar Jaejoong pagi ini."

"Ah, tidak. Kebetulan tadi malam aku menginap di rumah temanku yang dekat dari sini, sambil membeli sarapan aku ingin mengunjungi hyung. Kalau begitu kita kesana bersama-sama saja, dok." Jawab Changmin sambil mengigit sebuah roti yang berada di tangannya.

.

.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho gak nyantai.

"Ya! Bisa tidak sih pelan sedikit bicaranya? Aku baru saja bangun dan kau sudah teriak-teriak begini, pusing tahu gak!" teriak Yunho kesal.

"Bodo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Kenapa kau bisa tidur sambil memelukku? HAH? Akan kulaporkan kepada polisi dalam bentuk usaha memperkosa orang yang tidak berdaya!"

"LAPORKAN SAJA SANA!"

"PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

.

.

Sementara Changmin dan dokter Jang yang memperhatikan semua dari awal hanya melihat kepergian Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan slowmotion.

"Changmin.."

"Ya?"

"Kubilang juga apa, Jaejoong pasti akan pulih ingatannya. Sini goceng!"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberikan selembar uang lima ribuan kepada dokter Jang dengan tidak rela.

.

.

"Chunnie, aku mau pesan _sirloin steak_~" gumam Junsu sambil melihat-lihat buku menu. "Umm, aku juga mau _teriyaki beef_! Lalu.. Lalu.."

Drrt drrt

"Yo, hyung. Yoochun is in da house yo! Apa? HEEEE? KOK BISA? ...oke-oke, setelah ini aku segera ke rumahmu. Jangan bunuh diri dulu, Yun! Oke? Bye!" Yoochun menekan tombol panggil merah di keypad handphone-nya dan memandangi layar handphone-nya dengan horor.

"Chunnie, ada apa?" tanya Junsu kebingungan.

"Suie, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau pesan saja apa yang kau suka, aku pergi dulu. Bye!" kata Yoochun sambil melemparkan kartu kreditnya dan menghilang begitu saja.

Junsu memandang kartu kredit Yoochun yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dengan pandangan hampa.

.

.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Jangan menangis terus!" teriak Yoochun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Saat ini di depan matanya Yunho tengah terkapar di atas karpet kamarnya dengan mata bengkak dan tisu berserakan dimana-mana.

"Yoochun.. Kenapa bisa begini.. Padahal aku sudah benar-benar menyukainya.. Huweeeeee!" tangis Yunho makin kencang.

"Ya, Yunho.. Jangan seperti ini, aku pusing melihatmu!" ujar Yoochun sambil mengusap wajahnya. Benar-benar frustasi.

"YOOCHUN!" Yunho langsung memeluk kakinya. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Jaejoongie sekarang, huweeeeeee. Ini bagaimanaaaaaaa!"

Sementara Yoochun hanya memandangi Yunho dengan sweatdrop. Hari-harinya ke depan pasti tidak akan mudah.

.

.

**The end**

**Lol whats with the ending. Jayus banget ya, maaf atas kejayusannya dan telat update u.u**


End file.
